Twisted Wonderland
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Hinata is a 17 year old girl on the outside On the inside she is more different then you and I could ever imagine. Kiba Inuzuka was at the wrong place at the wrong time. When he meets the infamous Hyuga his life changes for the better or for the worse. OCC. One shot.


I had midnight blue hair, pale eyes, and fair skin. That wasn't enough, it never was enough.

Some thought that I had it all, popularity, friends, and a kind-hearted boyfriend. Yeah, well let's just say it was the complete opposite. I was only popular, because my brother was hot; did I mention that my brother was the one who took care of me when I was little because our parents died in a car accident and he was the one who set me up with his bestfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. My "friends" lied to me and betrayed me. My "kind-hearted" boyfriend, treated me like shit and if I didn't do what he wanted he would beat me.

It was about time for me to walk to school, but before leaving I had to complete my daily ritual.

I dropped my school bag down by the door and walked into the bathroom. I considered this the room, abandoned by the damned. Every time I walked in there, the scale that I used everyday to weigh myself taunted me. I would never be skinny enough. Never be Beautiful enough. For him.

Your probably wondering who 'him' is, well his name is Kiba Inuzuka, he and I used to go out, but then Sakura Haruno came along and messed everything up. Ever since then, I've been trying to achieve perfection.

I sighed and took all of my clothes off, making sure the bathroom door was locked; I stepped on to the scale.

_'73 pounds'_

I cried and fell to the floor miserably. I _still_ wasn't skinny enough!

I looked over to the toilet and let a shaky grin cross over my features. My eyes glimmered with hope as I dragged my sore body to the toilet and threw up.

"Hinata!" My brother, Neji called from his room which was a little bit farther down the hall from the bathroom that connected to my room. "Are you okay?" He was genuinely worried about me, he didn't know about Sasuke abusing me or that I was slowly falling apart.

_'Ha...what a joke!'_

I laughed silently to myself before answering him, "Yeah!" I turned the sink on and washed my mouth out. After getting dressed and grabbing my bag I ran out the door, trying to escape before Sasuke's car came to pick me up, I ran faster down the street, straight towards my school. _'Almost there...!'_

I kept a look out for a blue sports car, that belonged to Sasuke. My whole body was trembling with fear, if he found me before I got to the school...I wouldn't be going to school.

In the corner of my eye, I could just make out the blue sports car pulling up beside me. I could barely even breathe as the window rolled down and Sasuke's face appeared. He had dark black hair and onyx eyes. You'd think he'd be the kind, knight in shinging armor type, well...he wasn't.

"Hey babe...need a ride?" His voice came out huskily. I started to panic.

"N-no!" I said a little too fast. His eyes narrowed as he swung open the passenger door. "Get in. Or I'll shoot you right here and now." He pulled out his colt .45 from his glove box and pointed it at me to prove his point.

Just from the way he was handling the weapon, I could tell he was inexperienced with a gun. I pretended to be scared because even the inexperienced shooters could get in a lucky shot. I obeyed his order and got in the car. "Now close the door." I closed the door. '_Now all I have to do was distract him somehow so that I could get the gun...'_I took in my surroundings to formulate a plan.

He smirked as his eyes scanned my body like a metal detector. I silently prepared myself for what was to come. Sasuke was planning to rape me, he never went as far as this before.

There was a sharp knock on the window. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he rolled the window down to see Kiba Inuzuka. He peered in from the outside and spotted me and Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata!" He smiled. I looked at him with a mixture of fear and doubt.

"H-hi Kiba..." My voice came out shakily.

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he finally noticed the Uchiha glaring at him. His face twisted up into a scowl as he yanked open the car door and approached Kiba with a mind set to kill.

I had to do something but I was too scared.

I took a deep breath and rounded up all my courage and anger as I yelled, "Kiba he has a gun! Run! Please!" I tackled Sasuke and with all the strength that I had left in me I punched him square in the face. Kiba had only a few seconds to react as Sasuke threw me off of him and on to the paved road.

"You dirty little bitch!" He hissed angrily into my ear as he began to take his colt .45 out of his jacket pocket. He didn't even get that far.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke was off of me and fighting Kiba. Both guys were a bloody mess. That's when I noticed that he must of dropped his gun out of his pocket because it was laying in all it's bloody glory beside me. _'If they don't stop...Sasuke could...kill Kiba...'_

I learned from past experiences on how to hold, aim, and shoot a gun. I cocked the gun and took off the safety as tears stung my eyes.

"Hey Sasuke you cock sucking bastard!" I yelled bravely as I aimed the gun at his heart. He turned to look at me throwing an unconscious bloody Kiba to the ground. I placed my finger on the trigger. "Go to hell!" I released the trigger and watched as the bullet flew at a speed faster than the human eye can follow, right into his heart. His eyes widened and he slowly looked down as his blood began to fall onto the pavement, he looked back at me for the first time he actually looked scared. His face was drained of any color.

I watched him die with a bored expression on my face.

After my adrenaline rush was over, I fainted.


End file.
